Power Rider: Multiverse Queen
Power Rider - Multiverse Queen is an upcoming 2023 Time-Travel Action-Adventure Superhero Television Series based on the Japanese TV Show, "Kamen Rider" created by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Company along it's 2018 adaptation "Kamen Rider Zi-O", It is produced by Hasbro Studios, and Netflix and will premiere on Netflix on September 1, 2023. So far, it'll star Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Zachary Gordon, Leo Howard, Jennifer Stone, and Joe Nieves Synopsis Karen is just your average medical school teenager becoming a nurse who has a dream of becoming the greatest Multiverse Queen ever! Unfortunately, when visitors reveal that she will become a tyrant one day who enslaves the planet in one of the following years, 2072, 2073, and 2074. Karen must become Power Rider Multiverse Queen and embarks on an adventure to change her fate… After hearing from a young messenger that appeared before her with a prophecy and being told these words “Congratulations! Today must be a special day for you…”, a anti-heroic time assassin appears before her, Now in the year 2004 and thrusted through 2005, the battle of the Masked Riders and the Power Riders, and in her own birth year, is about to begin! Cast Riders: *Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Karen McPumpkin / Power Rider Multiverse Queen **Demi Lovato provides the voice of Karen McPumpkin's future self / Oma Zi-O while Peyton Elizabeth Lee plays the Mirror World version of Karen. *Zachary Gordon as Max Patel / Power Rider Time Prince *Leo Howard as Frank Blanco and Frank Black / Power Rider Messenger *Steven Yeun as Ryuk Hae-Jin / Future Rider Shinobi *James McAvoy as Hugo Carangelo / Future Rider Gameshow *Booboo Stewart as "Subject K - 20242126BBS30" / Future Rider Mechanic Defender Allies: *Jennifer Stone as Meghan *Leo Howard as Frank Black *Joe Nieves as Jim McPumpkin *Alexandra Shipp as Harmony Joyner Veteran Riders *Chris Evans as Masked Rider Neo *Jim Parsons as Masked Rider Solar *Stephen Lunsford as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kevin Hart as Masked Rider Mobile *Elijah Wood as Masked Rider Exit *Paul Rudd as Masked Rider Spade *Ed Helms as Masked Rider Rhythm *Ryan Reynolds as Masked Rider Zect *Franz Drameh as Masked Rider Rail *Chris Pine as Masked Rider Shade *Chris Pratt as Dean / Masked Rider Millenium *Brian Tyree Henry as Riguel / Masked Rider Treasure Sniper *Rowan Blanchard as Jessica / Masked Rider Love-Shade *Trent Garrett and Andrew Garfield as Power Rider Duo *Skylan Brooks as Power Rider Acceleration *Nicolas Cage as Eric / Power Rider Skull *Michael Peña as Power Rider Medal Master *Milo Manheim as Power Rider Astro *Diego Miro as Power Rider Meteor *??? as Power Rider Nova *Henry Cavill as Power Rider Magic *John David Washington as Power Rider Beast *Bill Skarsgard as Justin / Power Rider Samurai *Grant Palmer as Alexander / Power Rider Knight *Freddie Highmore as Zack / Power Rider High Speed *Joey Bragg as Marcus / Power Rider Mach Speed *Carlos Valdes as Makoto / Power Rider Chaser Speed *Jackson A Dunn as Power Rider Phantom Burst *Max Charles as Power Rider Specter *Stephen Amell as Power Rider Arcade Villains *Ben Mendelsohn as Sworz **???? as Young Sworz *Finn Wolfhard as Heure *That Poppy as Ora ANOTHER RIDERS: *Jack Dylan Grazer as Unnamed Basketball Player / Nega Build *Bradley Cooper as Vince / Nega Arcade *Ty Burrell as Nega Astro / Nega Mobile *Joshua Rush as Nega Magic *Michael B Jordan as King Daniel Black / Nega Medal Master *Ruby Rose Turner as Nega Samurai *Bill Hader as Nega Phantom Burst *Steven Yeun as Ryuk Hae-Jin / Nega Shinobi *Stanley Tucci as Luigi Carangelo / Nega Gameshow *Stephen Lunsford as Evil Kit / Nega Onyx *Finn Wolfhard as Heure / Nega Mechanic Defender *Jenna Ortega as Ruth McPumpkin / Nega Multiverse Queen Episodes #Multiverse Queen 2023 #Fusion 2022 #Doctor Gamer 2023 #No Continues 2021 #Astro 2016 #555 913 Mobile 2008 #Mystical Source 2023 #The Beauty and Beast's Friendship 2017 #I AM GOD 2021 #Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper 2015 #Multiverse Queen on Parade 2023 #This Is My Stage Now! 2018 #Phantom Hunter 2023 #Burst Ready! 2020 #Back to 2073 #Born to be Multiverse Queen 2023 #The Messenger's Happy New Year 2024 #Great! Epoch! Future! 2027 #Quiz Time! 2040 #Final Answer? 2041 #Mirror World 2024 #Multiverse Queen II, the Strongest 2024 #Meet the Mechanic Defender 2126 #Best Friend 2126 #Nega Multiverse Queen 2024 #Time PrinceRevival 2024 #How it all Began 2014 #Our Final Goal 2024 #Blade, Joker and the Thief 2024 #1995: Masked Rider Returns (April Fools episode) #2024: Arrival of the Trio #2006: Awaken, that Solar! #????: Memory Unknown #2010: Rock! Roll! and Rhythm! #2024: Oni from the Past, Oni from the Future. #2013: Wake Up! Vampire Shade. #2013: TBA #2011: Cast Off! Beetleborg Hero Zect. #2011: TBA #2012: I have Arrived Once Again! #2012: TBA #2019: Drive for your Lives! #2019: Surprise Drive! #2024: Lost Nebula's Arrival Trivia *Despite that this is an American adaptation of Zi-O, I may skip changing the Japanese visors on the Rider's faces, except for some of the Legend Armors and maybe the TimeJackers Category:2023 Category:TV Series Category:Kamen Rider Category:Time Travel Category:Superhero television series Category:Sci-Fi Category:September Category:2023 American television series debuts Category:2024 American television series endings Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Netflix Category:Anniversary Shows Category:Dr Aidan Quinn's ideas Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV-PG